Abhijeet Ka bhukar
by Palak96
Summary: hi.. this is for you Srija.. get well soon... abhijeet ko hua bhukar.. daya cares for him...


Hi guys.. my dear sister SRIJA is not well… it's for her… get well soon.. sis…

It was Monday morning… daya got up early today…. He looks at time 7.00 am..

Daya: arrey aaj abhijeet ne mujhe nahi uthaya…. Lagta hai soh raha hai.. kal raat bhi dher se aaya tha… acp sir bhi na.. Sunday wale din bhi bureau bula liya…

Daya gets ready… he goes to abhijeet room… sees him still sleeping…

Daya: abhijeet utho.. 8 baj rahe hai.. bureau jana hai… no reply… abhijeet utho..

Abhijeet: daya plz soney de na… while he saying this he is shivering…

Daya: abhijeet… tum. He goes near to him.. he touches his forhead.. which was burning.. arrey issey toh tez bukhar hai… he goes to bring the first aid kit… he checks his temperature.. it is 104..

Abhijeet gets up…

Daya: abhijeet tumhe kitna bukhar hai..

Abhijeet: nahi daya tek hoon.. bas kal raat…

Daya: matlab kal raat tha tumhe bukhar… raat hi dawai le letey toh itna tej nahi hota… chalo leth jao…

Abhijeet: daya.. aaj bureau..

Daya: abhijeet bimaari main bhi tumhe bureau ki chinta hai.. chup chap leto.. main abhi doctor ko bulata hoon..

He calls acp and tells him… about abhijeet being ill…

Doctors checks him…

Doctor: nothing to worry.. mamuli bukhar hai 2-3 din main uthar jayega… main medicines deta hoon.. time par de di jiyega.. itney.. aur hai.. 3 din tak no work…. Sirf rest…

Daya: thank you doctor….

Doctor leaves…

Daya brings breakfast for him…

Daya: lo nasta karlo.. ohir dawai bhi leni hai.. daya feeds him… daya takes out abhijeet's medicine.. abhijeet looks at them..

Abhijeet: nahi daya main itni saari medicines nahi khane wala…

Daya: nahi khaogey toh tek kaise hogey…

Daya gives him glass of water.. and in front makes him eat all the medicine..

Abhijeet: yaar yeh kitni kadwi hai..

Daya: ha toh hai.. chalo leth jao..

Abhijeet lays down.. closes his eyes and sleeps immediately… due to medicine effect…. In evening…

Daya gets worried.. his fever has not gone down.. daya brings the water.. takes his hankercheif.. wets it and places on abhijeet's head… it does it about 15 times.. checks the temperature.. which has gone down a bit..….

Abhijeet wakes up..

Daya: good evening boss…

Abhijeet: good evening…

Daya: ab kaisa feel kar rahe ho..

Abhijeet: pehle se behtar…

Daya: boss.. tum aapna bilkul dhyan nahi raktey..

Abhijeet: tu hai na mera khyal rakne ke liye..

Daya: aacha ji…

Abhijeet starts to sneeze…

Daya: arrey lagta hai.. jukham..

Abhijeet: bhukhar kaam tha ab zukham bhi ho gaya..

Daya: I am all prepared… tumhare zukham ki bhi dawai hai..

Abhijeet irritated: yaar itni saari dawai.. side effect ho gaya toh..

Daya: jyada bahane banane ki jaroorat nahi hai.. koi side effect nahi hoga.. chup chap apni medicine le lo.. warna aacha nahi hoga..

Abhijeet: ha le la roon.. dara kyu rahe ho..

Daya: lo…

Abhijeet takes medicine…

Two days went… daya is taking care of abhijeet.. very well.. he did not let abhijeet get up from bed.. or let him to do any work….

In evening 3rd day of abhijeet fever

Doorbell rings… daya goes to open the door.. all the team members were present there…

Daya: aap sab.. aaye na..

Acp: daya.. abhijeet kaisa hai ab..

Daya: pehle se behtar hai sir…

Freddy: sir.. main roz bagwan se pray kar raha hoon.. jaldi abhijeet sir ka bukhar choo mantar ho jaye..

Daya: ho jayega freddy..

They all to his room… abhijeet is reading a book…

Acp: abhijeet

He looks and smiles..

Abhijeet: sir.. aap

Acp: kaise ho ab..

Abhijeet: pehle se aacha hoon sir.. daya mera khayal rakh raha hai.. mujhe bilkul bhi room se bahar jane nahi deta…

Purvi: sir.. ab jaldi tek ho jayei….

Abhijeet: ho jaoga purvi…

Salukhe: arrey abhijeet.. kya yaar.. chute chahiye thi toh.. acp ko bol detey… iss tarah bimar padne ki kya zaroorat thi..

Abhijeet: dekha sir.. iss haal main bhi salukhe saab baaj nahi aatey….

Salukhe: arrey tum toh bura maan gaye.. main toh aise hi keh raha tha.. par tumhare bina lab main maza aata hi nahi.. aur kisika maan hi nahi lagta kaam main…(looking at tarika)

Abhijeet: salukhe saab.. aap…

Daya: sir.. abhijeet ne toh mujhe dara hi diya tha.. padso subah itna tez bukhar.. tha issey aur saab ko bureau jaane ki jaldi…

Abhijeet and daya eyelook like: daya tujhe toh main dekh lunga…

Acp: galat baat abhijeet.. sehat jyada zaroori hai.. kaam se… agar sehat tek nahi hogi toh kaam kaise hoga.. pehle tek ho jao.. phir kaam..

Abhijeet: ji sir…

Abhijeet starts to cough… daya gives him water…

Abhijeet: thanks yaar..

Daya: dost ko thanks…

Acp: aacha tum aaram karo hum chaltey hai..

Abhijeet: nahi sir… aap log plz rukiye na.. dinner karkey jayega…

Daya: ha sir…

Freddy: par sir.. itna khana hoga…

Purvi: no problem.. main Shreya aur tarika.. bana legey.. kyu?

Shreya: ha…

Daya: tek hai.. tab tak hum abhijeet ke saath kuch pal beta they hai.. waise bhi bimaar aadmi hai..

Abhijeet: daya sirf bukhar aaya hai.. koi badi bimari nahi hai..

Daya: ha ha.. tek hai..

After 30 minutes…

Shreya: sir.. dinner ready hai…

Freddy: chaliye sir… chaltey hai.. mujhe bhuk lagi hai…

Abhijeet gets up.. he feels little dizzy ness..

Daya: aaramse…

All at the dinning table.. have dinner…

Abhijeet: aap sab yaha aaye.. mujhe bahut aacha laga.. ghar main wahi boring.. bed main letey rehna dawai.. 3 din se.. main bahut irritate ho gaya tha..

Acp: hum toh pehle hi aana chahtey they par time nahi mila.. aap aa gaye.. ab tum jaldi tek hojao..

Tarika: ha… main.. tumhe.. I mean hum tumhe bahut miss kartey hai…

Daya: ab toh abhijeet ko jaldi tek hona hi padega,… teasing…

Salukhe: aacha aab hum chaltey hai.. get well soon….

Purvi: get well soon sir..

Freddy: sir jaldi tek ho jayegey.. main bass pray karta hoon aapke liye..

Abhijeet: thank you freddy main jald hi tek ho jauga ab.. tum sab ki dua jo mere saath hai…

Rajat: get well soon sir..

Acp: daya.. abhijeet ke saath saath aapne bhi dhyan rakhna..

Daya: ji sir..

All: bye sir..

Abhijeet and daya: bye..

Daya: chalo boss.. ab tum aaram karo… lekin ussey pehle dawai.. lelo..

Abhijeet: kuch bhi ho jae.. tu meri dawai nahi chodega…

Daya: bilkul nahi.. jab tak tum tek nahi ho jatey main tumhari dawai kya tumhe nahi choduga… chalo kamre mein..

Daya takes abhijeet to his room….

Abhijeet takes his medicine… he know if he will do any drama.. daya will still make him eat..

Daya sits beside abhijeet.. placing his head on his lap…

Abhijeet: daya thanks.. meri itna parwah karney ke liye aur mera khayal rakne ke liye..

Daya: thanks maat kaho.. tum mere bhai ho.. aur mera farz hai yeh.. jaldi tumhara bukhar uthar jayega..

Abhijeet: tu hai.. toh bukhar kuch bhi nahi..

Daya: arrey dekho tumhara bukhar toh gayab..

Abhijeet: ha.. aacha hai.. tu mujhe itni dawai jo khila raha hai.. mere sar par pathi rakh raha hai..

Daya: bass itni bhi tariff maat karo baache ki…

Abhijeet smiles.. abhijeet sleeps.. and daya sleeps beside him…

….. THE END…..

Hi guys.. I know ending todhi aajeeb thi.. jaldi jaldi main issey jyada nahi soch payi….. plz review.. karna.. and SRIJA this is specially for you… GET WELL SOON DEAR…. I WILL Surely PRAY FOR YOU.. jaldi tek ho jao… plz review karna… plz..


End file.
